Not a bad thing
by Jessica Valentine
Summary: Kagome has lost InuYasha to an illness. She lost their children to sadness. Sesshomaru now a billionaire business tycoon surrounded by gold diggers offers her a proposition. He feels guilt for her loss. Will love blossom for Kagome again or will Sesshomaru be alone in what he feels? Was listening to Justin Timberlake's song not a bad thing a lot when I started writing this.
1. Chapter 1

She rolled languidly in bed. Stretching out her sleep stiffened muscles. Her blood red silk and lace nightie she was wearing had ridden up, and the matching underwear had given her a wedgie. The man to her left slumbered obliviously. She quickly righted her night clothes, and contemplated this man. She didn't love him, not really. He didn't love her either. She knew that when he'd approached with his proposition. No, her heart would always belong to another.

She was daydreaming. The past encompassed her in the warmth of memories from times long past. Kagome smiled remembering the man who had been the boy that stole her heart.

InuYasha, now that was a name history had long ago forgotten. Demons, oni, and kappa were all fairytales told to scare children now. She was there by his side as they all began to fade into the mist of myth and legend. She smiled again. Her wedding day. Over five hundred years ago now. It was all very traditional, except the bride and groom. A miko and hanyou tying the knot had the whole island of Japan in shock.

Sesshomaru stirred, breaking Kagome's trip into memory lane. "It's early." He said. She jumped. She hadn't expected him to speak. He hardly ever did.

"Got a little uncomfortable." She answered. He turned to face her. He leaned up over her.

"So get comfortable." He said eyeing her like a steak. She gulped. He was full of surprises. They were friends with benefits she supposed.

"You don't mind me wearing baggy t-shirts and flannel pants?" She asked. He smirked.

"I must admit I'll miss your current attire. It emphasizes certain ASS-sets." He said. She started chuckling.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought the great Lord Sesshomaru would be a horn dog." She said. He smirked.

"Things change with time. Now go put on your worn out choice of pajamas. I'm going back to sleep." He said before kissing her forehead and lying back down. Kagome smiled down at this once cold killing machine. She could love him, someday.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stared unseeingly at her computer screen. Her mundane job boring her to tears. No wonder naps were permitted at work. She plinked away at the keyboard. Every file for Sesshomaru's company came through her to be copied and digitized. He liked keeping records for legal reasons. She yawned.

"I offered you the Secretary job. As I recall you turned it down. You could be home watching your favorite show on tv right now." Sesshomaru said in her ear as he bent over her chair. She turned her head to look up at him. Her messy bun tickling his chin.

"I refused because that's a job for a bimbo. A pretty face that's most complicated task is knowing how you take your coffee." She replied. He fixed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You are a pretty face, and its nicer to say I'm sleeping with my Secretary than it is to say boinking a filing clerk." He said knowing he'd get a rise out of her. He watch as the tops of her ears turned red.

"That's it. I quit! I can't live with you, and work for you too. I mean it. I will go work at the shrine with mom and Souta." She said standing up and knocking him back. She stuffed the few personal items she had on her desk into her purse and stormed off.

Sesshomaru watched her go in shock. "That wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting." He said to himself.

Kagome had lost all anger by the time she arrived home. His home. A traditional mansion with sliding shoji screens and all that old timey stuff. She was very comfortable under the tiled roof. Reminded her that they alone lived in centuries long gone.

She made her way to her room. She just wanted pizza, sushi, a good bottle of wine, and a sappy movie. She stripped her navy business suit and confining underwear to slide on one of InuYasha's old t shirts and sleep pants. She sighed. He'd been gone for almost four years now. She thought nothing could kill him. A cancerous brain tumor apparently could. Aggressive and inoperable, the oncologist had said. She had helplessly watched as the man she loved got smaller and weaker before her eyes. After centuries of marriage they'd finally found hope for children. Kagome went through IVF just weeks before InuYasha had been diagnosed. She neglected herself, and lost the babies five months into the pregnancy. Twins, a boy and a girl. A month later she lost him too. She blamed herself for all three. Tears streamed down her face as she remembered InuYasha, and the babies that could have brought her so much joy now. She smiled remembering how Sesshomaru approached her months ago. He practically begged her to move in and pretend to be his fiance so that all the gold diggers of the world would leave him, "the most eligible bachelor of Japan" alone. He'd even supplied her with a genuine white gold engagement ring with a pink princess cut diamond the size of a golf ball attached to it. He also supplied her with a well padded bank account. She sighed.

" oh InuYasha, I miss you more than ever." She whispered as she buried her nose into the long sleeves of the old shirt. His scent, unique to him alone was beginning to fade from the cotton fibers. Some things she just couldn't hold on to. She peered into the cabinet in the back of her closet which was the size of her and InuYasha's entire master bedroom and bathroom combined. The fire rat clothing hung in clear plastic like some body bag for clothes. As red and whole as the last day he wore it. She carefully pulled down the zipper. His scent engulfed her in waves of memories. She was grateful to the bag for preserving his scent. She sobbed as she clung to his clothes. Falling to her knees and full on bawling. The clothes hanger snapped and rained the haori upon her head. She just sat under its protective folds, remembering.

Sesshomaru found her asleep wrapped in InuYasha's scent and clothing. Her tears made his heart sink. He'd desperately wanted to save his brother and his niece and nephew. He didn't know why Tenseiga refused to bend to his will. He decided the cancer had something to do with InuYasha's life not being returned to him, but why was she not allowed to have her children? He placed her in her bed and left her to sleep some of the pain away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke with her mouth full of cotton, and her head pounding. Crying herself to sleep always made her feel hungover.

"I wish I could have brought him back for you. "Sesshomaru said from his place on the edge of her bed. He was bent over, his arms draped over his thighs. She could hear sorrow and regret in his voice.

"I know you do. It just wasn't meant to be. I wish my children had been saved, but they couldn't survive even if you could have brought them back. They'd been born too early. I feel like I put this guilt on you. Forgive me." She said crawling across the bed to wrap her arms around him. Her body pressed tightly into his back. He placed a hand over her much smaller ones.

"Would you consider marrying I mean getting married again? " He asked. She laid her head against him.

"I suppose one day, but he's going to have to want kids. I don't want to miss out on another chance to experience pregnancy and motherhood " she answered. He gave an understanding nod.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you want children?" She whispered. She closed her eyes and waited for his answer.

"I don't deserve the title of father. I scorned my own father, and denied my little brother a father figure when his mother died. I am not worthy of children." He answered. She could hear his pain. She tightened her hold around him.

"You're not the same man you were all those centuries ago. You have already worn the title of father. Rin was just as much your child as any born to you would be. You gave her a wonderful life. She told me when you were out of ear shot that she referred to you as father. She said. She felt him tense. His eyes wide and welling.

"S-she did? I never knew. I loved her deeply. I still miss her. Stubborn girl, just had to fall for a human." He said. Kagome smiled.

"How long are we going to keep up this charade? Don't you want to find a wife that you'd love to have babies with? " Kagome asked suddenly.

"Kagome, you're the only woman I'd even remotely consider having a baby with. So you better let go of my person before I give you one right now." He replied. Kagome grinned and squeezed tighter. He turned and pounced on her. "I'm serious. You're very fertile right now." He added, then grinned mischievously.

"I don't think my spiritual powers would let me have children with demon blood. That's why I had to have IVF. They used InuYasha's sperm from his human night." She said. He sighed and rolled off of her.

"I'm sorry. I know I bring him up all the time. It's hard letting go of him." She said sadly. He looked at her intensely.

"I could make you happy if you'd just open your heart to me. I could give you children that look like him. your spiritual powers could be suppressed long enough for you to carry." He said. She smiled.

"Sesshomaru, how long have you loved me?" She asked her eyes wide with shocked realization. He looked away. She placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"Too long. Before you married InuYasha." He answered. "This whole thing was to get you in my home so I could have time to steal your heart." He added.


End file.
